Tension
by TheLostStoryteller
Summary: "...It had been painfully obvious the very day the boy walked through the door that Saïx had a sudden hankering for the young blonde boys' ass." Roxas/Saix yaoi, rated M for lemons. When a new member of the organisation comes along, Saïx just can't seem to keep his eyes off him..." Rated M for lemons.


**A/N:** I'm actually suprised that I've managed to write another fanfiction. This pairing was suggested to me by one of my mates, DoomsDayKitty63. Well, if I remember correctly, we came up with it together. This fic will be re-edited in a couple of days, hopefully, but for now, it's going to stay up.

**Warnings: **Yaoi, lemon.

**Pairing: **Roxas X Saix.

* * *

"Good morning, XIII."  
"Good morning, VII."

Everyone could feel it as the young blonde walked into the room, and they weren't just talking about the cold draft that had snuck in through the open door. No, they were talking about the sexual tension, so thick that you could cut it like butter. It wasn't new, either. It had been painfully obvious the very day the boy walked through the door that Saïx had a sudden hankering for the young blonde boys' ass. Ever since then, however, it had just been getting worse and worse.

"I trust you slept well, XIII." A pair of hazy blue eyes from one of the couches locks on to the pair, his hands stilling his cards as he eavesdrops upon their conversation.

"Of course. What's my mission today?" The blonde boy asks, his small smirk alone causing Saix to have to repress a blush.

"You'll be headed to Twilight Town today with number VIII." Saïx gives the boy a seemingly blank stare to the innocent, the only beings knowing of its true intentions being the owner and the platinum blonde across the room.

"Alright." The boy mumbles, flashing another brief smile before stepping into the dark portal that had been summoned for him, the bluenette watching as the darkness swallows him up entirely.

* * *

"N-Nngh, Roxas..." A faint groan escapes soft lips, the noise echoing around the small room, colliding with the sound of skin on skin as it circulated. The moans gradually begin to get louder and louder, the noises that could no longer be muffled by a pillow escaping between breathy pants and curses.

"A-Aaah!" blue hair is tossed back as a torrent of moans fills the air, cum seeping through fingers, dripping onto the white sheets below.

"N-nngh..." the man shudders as he milks himself dry, slow, deep moans escaping his lips before he releases his flaccid cock from his grasp.

"F-Fuck..."

* * *

"Seriously, Zexion, we're going to have to confront him about this eventually. Trying to sleep at night is getting nearly impossible with that asshole doing... That." Acidic eyes lock on to aqua, the smaller nobody looking up at his superior with a look of slight annoyance.

"No shit, my room's right next to his. He needs to learn to put a fucking pillow behind his headboard..." The slate-haired man mutters, his visible eye shimmering with disgust.

"I know what you mean..." Vexen groans, rolling his eyes as the smaller boy looks up at him.

"I'd better be taking my leave, then. You talk to him." The slate-haired man stands, a sigh escaping his lips. Just as he's out the door, he's stopped by a firm, although not crushing, grip on his shoulder.

"Zexion?"

"Hmm?" Said boy mumbles, turning around to find bright eyes staring into his own. He shudders a little as the older man leans towards his ear, licking it before letting out a breathy whisper.

"Practice what you preach, Zexion, or I might just have to teach you..." The younger blushes before smirking, locking his lips hard with the blondes', his smirk widening to a grin as he pulls away, his counterpart panting, a faint pink blush dusting his cheeks.

"I wouldn't dare miss the chance."

* * *

"R-Rox—"

"S-Saïx? Can I please speak to you?" A timid knock on the door interrupts the bluenette man from the task at hand, a faint, throaty grown being heard from under the door.

"Not now, VI." The man growls, his golden eyes shimmering in slight annoyance as he grits his teeth.

"Please, superior?" The boy puts on his best whiny voice, Saïxs' ears twitching as the noise hits them. He gently slips his erect member into his pants, pulling them up carefully before opening the door for the awaiting aqua-eyed man on the other side. His suspicious golden eyes lock on to the aqua orbs awaiting him, said mans' eyes seeming to smirk at the bluenette.

"Letting me in?" The boy mumbles, a smirk on his lips.

"Of course..." The door is pushed wide open, the slate-haired man making himself comfortable on the bed as Saïx looks him over.

"About you and Roxas..." The boy smiles a little at your slightly cautious expression, his aqua eyes lowering briefly before flitting back up again.

"There is nothing between us-"

"The tension is so thick you can cut it with a knife!" Zexion exclaims, his eyes alight with the hope of a challenge. The man blushes, his eyes darkening slightly at the boys' accusation.

"No it's not." He mutters, attempting to stare the boy down.

"Bullshit it's not! Everyone can feel it, hell, Vexen and I can even hear you fapping to him! Just... do something about it." The boy stutters a little before taking his leave, turning curtly on his heels before closing the door behind him with a slam and a click.

"Oh my goodness..." The bluenette mumbles, head falling into his hands as a blush sneaks across his cheeks once again, his mind becoming surrendered to the impurities hormones cause once more. Just as his hand sneaks down his pants, he is disturbed by yet another knock on the door. He removes his hand hastily, attempting to steady his breathing before yelling a confident sounding "Come in."

He is initially taken back at the sight of the boy before him – blonde hair slightly wet still, shimmering in the artificial lighting of the corridor. Bright blue eyes were ablaze with curiosity, hands in pockets, fingers visibly pulling at strings. Fingers that Saïx would rather have elsewh-

"How can I help you, Roxas?" You say in your well-practiced monotone, teeth biting your tongue gently as you lean back, the boy blushing slightly.

"U-Um... Zexion sent me here..." the boy blushes deeper "-but I don't exactly know why..."

"... He was probably attempting to pull another prank again. You're free to take your leave if you have nothing further to discuss." The bluenette mumbles, curling and uncurling his toes in his black leather boots.

"O-Okay..." Roxas mumbles, the older man's' eyes closing slowly despite the fact that no footsteps could be heard.

Five minutes later, the man moves to sit up, his eyes flying open as he feels breath on his lips, only for a hand to cover his eyes before hot lips crashing against his own, a moan involuntarily escaping him.

"W-What are you-?!" The man breaks the kiss, panting, only to have soft lips crash down upon his once more, a tongue forcing its way into his mouth. The man below struggles slightly as he feels the younger blonde clamber on top of him, his restraint finally diminishing after a 15-minute battle when he feels the other grind against him. He finally succumbs to his animalistic desires for the younger male, his arms wrapping around his neck as the kiss deepens, tongues battling in a short-lived battle of dominance. The blonde quickly breaks the kiss, his lustful blue eyes staring down into hazy gold.

"S-Saïx..." The younger mumbles, grinding his hips hard against the others', a slow, drawn out moan coming from the bluenette in question. Said man wastes no time in picking up the blonde, carrying him bridal-style to the bedroom and throwing him down, slowly crawling on top of him, eyes gleaming in the fading light. The boy below him shivers, his mid-blue eyes half-lidded as the man above him slowly begins to strip him, kissing and nipping as he progressively gets lower and lower down the beautiful feast laid out before him. Small hands reach upwards, making fast work of the others' cloak, the two men very quickly stripped to their boxers, hands roaming one-another as their mouths fight a passionate, yet delicate, war. Golden eyes shoot open once more as he's flipped onto his back, feet pinning down knees and a single hand holding down head as the other makes swift work of the others' boxers, pulling them off to the delight of the horny – and very well-hung – bluenette beneath him. A groan is heard from the bluenette as the blonde rubs his still-clothed erection against the olders' ass, breaths beginning to escape the pair in pants and gasps. Not long after, the final barrier can be heard falling to the floor, beginning the final frenzy of the two crazed lovers. It's only a matter of moments before two precum-slicked fingers are plunged into Saïxs' ass, the bluenette hissing in slight pain before closing his eyes slowly, the pleasure coursing through him in gentle waves. A third is gently added, hisses and moans of pleasure being heard from the lunar diviner as he's pleasured in all the right ways.

"You ready?" Roxas mutters, his voice thick with lust and unspoken – non-existent – emotions.

"Mmmn, yes. Roxas..." Saïx moans, grinding his ass against Roxas' unclothed member, the head pressing against the tight entrance, causing both of them to moan softly. Roxas shifts a little, allowing Saïx to sit up before the man slowly lowers himself down onto the blondes' lap, moaning deeply at the fullness as arms are draped around his fair neck.

"S-Saaaaïx..." The boys' moans mix with those of the older man as he grinds against him, the blonde whimpering a little as the bluenettes' cock burries itself deep within his virgin ass.

The process begins slow, although speeds up very quickly indeed. Moans fill the room as the bluenette slams himself down on his underlings' rock-hard member, screams escaping his lips as he continues to fall back against that special spot buried deep within him. Another five minutes and Saïx groans loudly, his entire body convulsing as he spills his essence between the two men, the blonde biting harshly onto the creamy shoulder before him, curses flowing from his lips as he finishes inside the younger male, cum seeping out from around his cock and spilling onto the bed sheets below.

"F-fuck..." Roxas groans, a shiver being sent up his spine as he removes himself from the man, watching, amused, as cum seeps out of his abused hole and onto the sheets. The bluenette collapses onto the bed, the blonde following suit fairly quickly, pulling the older man into his arms.

Not a word is said that night, but there is one thing that the two do know: The tension is just gonna get worse from there on in.

* * *

**A/N: **Please don't hesitate to review and/or give me criticism, it'll help me be a better writer. c:  
~Nimu.


End file.
